Laoshi Baby
by Meclaulin
Summary: Kim Junmyeon fikir, menjadi dekat dengan anak laoshi nya adalah keberuntungan. Apa namanya jika laoshi tampan itu yang mendekatinya..? untung atau celaka..? [KrisHo. YifanXJoonmyeon. BoyXBoy]
1. Prolog

**YIFAN X JUNMYEON**

 **.**

 **LAOSHI BABY**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sehun..!"

Suara bass itu seoalah beradu dengan tapakan kaki yang menghentak keras diatas lantai.

"SEHUN..!"

Langkah kaki itu berhenti menghentak dan tubuh si pemuda bernama Sehun berbalik. Hitungan perdetik Sehun sudah berlari dengan tungkai panjangnya.

"WU SHIXUN..!"

Decitan antara karet sepatu dengan lantai terdengar. Bahkan bunyi napas terputus manusia yang sedari tadi meneriakan nama Sehun terdengar semakin memburu.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN WU SIALAN ITU..!"

Sehun tidak perlu berlari lagi mencapai tempat tujuannya. Sebuah pintu sudah berada tepat didepan matanya. Sehun membuka pintu dan mendorongnya kasar.

"BABA..!"

Decihan di belakang tubuhnya seolah dihiraukan Sehun, pria muda itu memilih masuk kedalam ruangan yang bertuliskan tahata sang pelatih. "Kau masih saja memanggilnya baba.."

"WU LAOSHI..!"

Pintu yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan pria dewasa dengan garis wajah serupa Sehun. Rambutnya basah dengan dua kancing kemja teratas belum dipasang. Dilihat dari gaya berpakaiannya, pria itu akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Baba mau kemana..?" Sehun mengekori ayah sekaligus pelatihnya itu menuju kursinya.

"Makan malam. Oh hai Chanyeol.." pria dewasa itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Melipat lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Memakai kacamata bacanya. "Kenapa…? Kau pesan makanan saja.."

"Ya. Itu urusan gampang.." Sehun seakan lupa apa tujuan dia kemari.

"Ah.. Shixun.." suara berat itu membuat wajah Sehun mendongak. "Kim Junmyeon masuk tim kalian untuk pertandingan nasional. Sudah membaca pengumuman di lobby, kan..?"

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU..!"

Chanyeol hanya mengusap telinganya akibat pekikkan Sehun.

"Baba.. ah.. Laoshi.. Junmyeon hyung tidak akan membantu apapun dalam pertandingan. Dia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dia akan mempermalukanku. Dia akan mempermalukan baba. Dia bodoh.."

"Bukankah kalian bertiga dekat..?"

"BABA..! KIM JUNMYEON HANYA AKAN MEMBUAT KU MALU..! TIDAK ADA PENGARUHNYA KAMI BERTIGA DEKAT JIKA DIA HANYA AKAN MEMBERI DAMPAK AKU TAK MEMBAWA MEDALI..!"

CKLEK

"Laoshi.."

"Kau sudah datang baby..?"

"BABY..?"

"KIM JUNMYEON..?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n : Hai.. ini bukan debut pertama juga sih di FFN, tapi debut pertama untuk akun ini. Salam kenal semuanya**


	2. Laoshi Baby 1

**YIFAN X JUNMYEON**

 **.**

 _ **LAOSHI**_ **BABY**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _To : Baby ShiXun_

" _Kita pulang bersama.."_

 _._

Yifan kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana. Pelatih tampan itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan kemeja bewarna gelap dan _ripped_ jeans nya. Menunggu di ambang pintu sambil memperhatikan anaknya yang masih berlatih. Yifan tidak mengajar di tim nasional, dia menjadi pelatih untuk tim internasional.

Yifan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik untuk tersenyum ketika anak lelakinya itu mencari sekeliling ruang latihan. Mata serupa itu bertemu pandang. Yifan hanya memberi kode seperti biasanya.

"AKU AKAN GANTI PAKAIAN..! TUNGGU DI PARKIRAN..!" Yifan hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda persetujuan. Sehun sudah berumur 21 tahun, tapi Yifan masih memanjakannya layaknya bayi kecil.

" _Laoshi_..?" Chanyeol sudah mendudukan diri di samping Sehun.

Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Sudut matanya melihat Junmyeon yang mendekat. Tepat sasaran saat Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangan itu dan menariknya. Junmyeon jatuh tepat di samping Sehun.

"Sakit..!" Junmyeon meringis mengusap tulang ekornya.

"Hyung murung.." Sehun bersandar di pundak Junmyeon.

"Lalu apa masalahmu..?" Junmyeon menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sehun.

"Aku tidak ada masalah apapun.." Sehun menggerakkan kakinya kesal, Chanyeol dengan tubuh besarnya merebahkan diri di atas kaki Sehun.

"Jika aku gagal lagi masuk ke dalam tim nasional tahun ini. Aku akan di karantina.." Junmyeon mulai dengan keluhannya.

"Lalu..?" Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Junmyeon.

"Solusinya..?" Chanyeol sudah tengkurap di atas lantai.

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun mengerang kesal. "Kalah lagi.."

"Kemarikan. Aku akan naikan level mu.." Chanyeol mengambil alih ponsel Sehun.

"Sehun-ah.." Junmyeon mencicit.

"Apa..?" Sehun menatap Joonmyeon sekilas. Perhatian sekarang bagaiman cara Chanyeol menaikan level _game_ nya.

"Bisakah aku masuk ke dalam timmu untuk pertandingan nasional dua bulan lagi..?"

Sehun menatap Suho dengan alis menyatu. Sehun dan Chanyeol juga saling pandang. "Bukan aku yang menentukan timku.." Sehun kembali menatap Suho.

"Laoshi Wu. Bisakah kau memakai kebijakan sebagai anak pelatih tertinggi untuk membantuku…?"

.

.

.

Yifan tau dia akan menunggu hampir satu jam di parkiran. Tapi Yifan tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengubah kebiasaan yang sudah hampir 5 tahun ini dia jalani, menunggu Sehun latihan dan pulang bersama. Yifan melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol yang turun dari ramp lantai 1 menuju parkiran. Mata tajamnya memicing menemukan Junmyeon membuntuti di belakang dengan kepala tertunduk. Tubuhnya tenggelam di balik hoodie, tangannya tersembunyi pada saku celana olahraganya. Yifan terus memperhatikan gerak teman lelaki anaknya itu.

"Baba.."

Yifan mengerjap saat pintu terbuka dan suara Sehun menyapanya. "Kau di belakang, Shixun..?"

Sehun menangguk dan menutup pintu bagiannya. "Junmyeon hyung di depan.."

"Sore _Laoshi_ Wu..!" Chanyeol menyapa dengan girangnya.

"Sore Chanyeol.." Yifan menatap Chanyeol melalui spion.

"Sore _Laoshi_.." suara lebih lembut di sekitar mereka menyapa.

Yifan berkedip bertemu pandang dengan mata bening Junmyeon. Yifan bukan baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Junmyeon. Sehun sering kali memanggil Junmyeon miliknya, hingga Yifan bosan mendengar itu dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Sore.." jawab Yifan singkat. Berbeda seperti balasannya pada Chanyeol. Yifan membuat pria mungil itu menunduk semakin dalam. "Kalian bertiga di sini itu artinya tidak ada makan malam di rumah..?"

"BBAM..!" koor Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Yifan hanya menarik sudut bibirnya. Mulai mengendari mobilnya meninggalkan gedung latihan. Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol sibuk membahas _game_ terbaru. Junmyeon memilih membisu di samping Yifan.

"Junmyeon.." panggil Yifan.

Junmyeon langsung menoleh dengan mata membulat. "Ya _Laoshi_.."

"Kau tidak membahas sesuatu dengan mereka..?" Yifan memperhatikan sekilas Sehun yang mendorong pundak Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku tidak terlalu paham dengan permainan itu.."

"Tentu saja karena kau tak mengikuti pembicaraan mereka.."

Suho tak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih memandangi sisi samping wajah pelatih tampan mereka. Wajah Yifan adalah gambaran dewasa dari wajah manis Sehun. Hanya melihat wajahnya, Junmyeon yakin jika dia bisa melindungi keluarganya dengan baik.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku..?" Yifan menoleh sekilas. Dia harus tetap fokus ke jalanan. Ada putra kesayangannya dan dua temannya di dalam mobil ini.

"Tidak _Laoshi_.." Junmyeon menggeleng kuat.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik..?"

"Ya..?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu.."

"Ya..?" Junmyeon semakin dibuat bingung dengan pembicaraan Yifan.

Yifan sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan kanan Suho. "Aku sedang menyetir. Jangan mempersulitnya.."

Junmyeon dengan cepat memberikan tangannya di atas tangan Yifan.

Yifan menoleh pada pemuda kecil itu dengan senyum terkembang. "Aku tidak akan menyakiti jari berharga ini.." Yifan menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika di persimpangan lampu merah.

"Ada yang salah, _Laoshi_..?"

"Kau tidak pernah di tegur dalam posisi _Holding_ …?"

Junmyeon berpikir sejenak. "Tidak.."

"Kau tidak melindungi pelatihmu..?" Yifan hanya menarik senyum miring.

"Kenapa..?"

Yifan menatap Junmyeon gemas. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan senyum terkulum. "Jarimu akan luka dengan posisi _holding_ yang salah. _Aiming_ mu akan menjadi sia-sia karena jarimu sudah lebih dulu merasa perih. Mengerti..?"

"Ya _Laoshi_.." Junmyeon seolah menjawab ragu. Senyum pelatih dingin itu hanya bisa dilihat, jika Yifan berada di sekita putranya.

Yifan meletakan tangan Junmyeon pada pangkuan pemuda manis itu. Kembali melajukan mobilnya tanpa ada pembicaraan lagi yang dibuatnya.

Mereka berempat sudah sampai di restoran yang Sehun pilih. Yifan tidak akan pernah menolak kemauan putra tunggalnya itu. Yifan dan Junmyeon masih bersampingan untuk masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Kau bisa menemuiku lusa..? sehabis latihan.."

"Ada yang salah, _Laoshi_..?" mata Junmyeon membulat terkejut. Siapa yang tidak takut ditanyai seperti ini oleh orang dengan pangkat tertinggi tertinggi di tempatmu belajar.

"Ya. Kau sedikit bermasalah untuk timmu.." Yifan mengacak tatanan rambut Junmyeon.

"SEHUN..!"

Chanyeol terpekik ketika tangannya di hempas kasar oleh Sehun. Yifan versi kecil itu masuk di antara ruang Yifan dan Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon hyung milikku.."

Sehun menarik Junmyeon ke meja yang ingin dia tuju.

"Paman.."

Yifan menoleh saat Chanyeol berada di sampingnya.

"Paman punya saiangan. Selain paman, Junmyeon hyung tak bisa menolak kemauan Sehun.." Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya melangkah meninggalkan Yifan dengan alis bertaut.

"WU SHIXUN INI BAGIANMU MENGALAHAKN MUSUHNYA..!"

Yifan mengulum senyum memperhatikan ketiga anak muda itu yang ribut. "Kim Junmyeon.." Yifan menggeleng pelan dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **Holding : Sikap menahan sebelum melepas anak panah**_

 ** _Aiming : Membidik_**

* * *

.

Balasan Review : **makasih pake banget spesial pake telor *eh untuk kalian yang udah baca, review, favorit. makasih atas supportnya -author-**

Bekipan : ini di lanjut.. hehehehehe

Chanbaek0605 : sipppp... lanjutan siap meluncur...

Autentiquex : makasih banyak loh kamu bilang ini lucu.. heheheh

Fyodult : Sehun mah apa atuh, anak kesayangan author dia mah.. hehehehe

Be Nerdy : siap siap siap.. aiting *ngomong ala baby si an*

.7 : kamu namanya aku nggak bisa ngetik. jadi hilang.. aku juga suka mereka.. jangan jangan kita... *BGM : You're my destiny*

Riri myeon : coba udah baca lanjutannya..? masih seru..? heheheh

ce : ah dirimu lagi depar.. nggak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang..

.

* * *

 **.**

 **a/n : sebenernya aku bisa bikin setiap chapter sampe ribuan. cuma, karena ini ff sifatnya menghibur, untuk aku dan kalian. Jadi kita bikin singkat padat aja ya..? yang penting manis manis manja..? iya nggak..? iya dong... hehehehe.. nggak janji update tiap minggu. biasanya kalau lagi stress mingguan bakalan update. resiko anak tugas akhir yang ngejar dosen pembimbing (curhat garis keras).. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Laoshi Baby 2

**YIFAN X JUNMYEON**

 **.**

 _ **LAOSHI**_ **BABY**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan hanya mengikuti dari belakang, mengamati tiga pemuda yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Yifan sesekali melihat ponselnya saat ada pesan masuk yang menyapa. Keributan yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya, membuat Yifan meninggalkan ponselnya.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum. Yifan tidak tau apa penyebabnya hingga Chanyeol datang menggoda Sehun dan Junmyeon yang saling berangkulan. Sehun masih merangkul Suho dan membalas tendangan Chanyeol geram. Pria tinggi itu mengelak, Sehun masih diambang batas ke kesalan dan megejar Chanyeol.

Junmyeon kembali tertinggal sendiri. Yifan seolah mengambil langkah lebar untuk mendekati Junmyeon.

"Ada apa dengan mereka..?"

Junmyeon mendongak cukup tinggi. "Chanyeol menggodanya.."

"Seperti..?"

"Chanyeol mengatakan Sehun manja seperti bayi.." Junmyeon tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sudah habis dipukuli Sehun.

"Dia memang bayiku.." Yifan tidak memperhatikan pertikaian Sehun dan Chanyeol. Matanya terkunci pada bibir Junmyeon yang membentuk senyum.

"Sehun terlihat manis jika dia sedang bertingkah manja.."

"Putraku sedekat itu denganmu..?"

Junmyeon menatap Yifan dalam keraguan. Mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban iya. "Aku tidak membawa pengaruh buruk pada Sehun, _Laoshi_. Aku bisa pastikan itu.."

"Aku hanya bertanya singkat. Kau tidak perlu menjawab sepanjang itu.."

Junmyeon menunduk takut.

Yifan menepuk puncak kepala Suho lembut. "Kau bertingkah seolah aku sangat menyeramkan.."

"Tidak.." Suho mengangkat pandangannya. " _Laoshi_ tidak menyeramkan.."

Yifan menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kurasa Shixun belum pernah menceritakan bagaiamana caraku mendidiknya.."

"Menyeramkan..?" Suho menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Menunggu balasan dari Yifan.

"Kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri dari cara Shixun berinteraksi denganku.."

"BABA..!" Sehun menunjuk sebuah toko mainan anak.

Yifan mengangguk. "Umurnya tidak pantas lagi memasuki toko mainan itu.."

Junmyeon terdiam sesaat dengan mata membulat dan bibir terbuka.

"Hyung..!" Sehun menarik Junmyeon ke dalam toko mainan.

"Jangan menarikku bayi besar.."

"Aku bukan bayi..!" bantahan itu membuat Junmyeon tertawa ringan.

Yifan tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Memutar kembali rekaman tawa ringan Junmyeon di pikirannya. Yifan mencari jawaban di benaknya, mengapa Kim Junmyeon begitu menarik perhatiannya..?

"Paman masuk..?" Chanyeol bersura

Yifan menarik napas kuat sesaat. Menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Ya. Pergilah dulu.."

Yifan mengambil ponselnya, mengetik sebuah pesan balasan dengan sebelah sudut bibir tertarik. Selesai dengan ponselnya, Yifan menyusul masuk ke dalam. Ayah tampan itu menerima sapaan berlebihan dari penjaga perempuan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan..?"

Yifan tersenyum kecil "Tidak. Aku hanya menemani putraku dan teman-temannya.."

Yifan menyadari jika pegawai itu melirik ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Putraku yang menggunakan hoodie hitam.." Yifan menunjuk Sehun. "Dua yang lain temannya.." Yifan menyusul Sehun yang sudah berdebat lagi dengan Chanyeol.

"Vivi tak akan menyukai ini..? ini untuk Toben saja.."

"Kau memberikan Toben- _ie ku_ barang yang tak bagus..?"

Yifan bersuara melewati Sehun dan Chanyeol "Kapan kalian akan memiliki kekasih. Jika kalian lebih memperhatikan mainan anjing-anjing kalian.."

"Kapan paman akan memberikan Sehun ibu lagi..?"

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak butuh ibu.."

Yifan hanya mencibir dengan alis bertaut. Yifan sudah paham dengan penolakan Sehun atas ibu baru. Sehun kecil bukan di tangan ibunya. Sehun yang masih merah sudah berada di tangan keluarga Yifan. Sempat terbesit oleh Yifan mencari siapa wanita yang tidak sengaja dia hamili. Tapi melihat tingkah Sehun yang tidak mempermasalahkan posisi seorang ibu, Yifan tidak mengambil pusing tentang wanita itu. Keluarga Sehun hanya Yifan, yeye, nainai. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini, ada nama Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan Kim Junmyeon.

Yifan kembali menemukan Junmyeon sendiri.

"Kau tak memilih boneka untuk peliharaanmu..?"

"Byeol tidak tertarik dengan boneka. Dia lebih menyukai ini.." Mainan karet sudah berada dalam genggaman Junmyeon.

Yifan hanya memperhatikan Junmyeon yang sedang memilih. Junmyeon mulai salah tingkah. Siapa yang tak akan risih diperhatikan sebegitu intens oleh seseorang.

" _Laoshi_ ingin sesuatu..?"Junmyeon menyodorkan mainan karet pada Yifan

Pertanyaan itu membuat kerut di dahi Yifan terlihat. Kepalanya menggeleng masih dalam kebisuan.

Junmyeon meletakkan mainan itu lagi. "La.. lu..?" Junmyeon bersuara ragu. Yifan masih tak memberi jawaban. "Sebaiknya aku akan ke tempat Sehun. Aku permisi, _Laoshi_.."

Belum selangkah Junmyeon pergi, Yifan sudah menahan bahu pria itu. "Pundakmu tidak terlalu sempit.." Setelah menakuti anak orang dengan kebisuannya, kini Yifan memberi komentar tak penting.

Junmyeon mengedipkan mata berulang kali mencari tanda dalam kalimat Yifan.

"Jangan memikirkannya. Itu hanya kalimat spontan. Kau sama saja dengan Shixun.."

Junmyeon langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tersenyum begitu lebar dengan mata sipit yang menjadi garis, dan itu sangat dipaksakan

"Omong-omong Kim Junmyeon.." Yifan berjalan melewati Junmyeon.

"Ya, _Laoshi_.." Junmyeon menjadi murid yang baik mengikuti Yifan dari belakang.

"Tim nasional…" Yifan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Junmyeon langsung terpaku di tempatnya. "Ada apa, _Laoshi_..?"

"Kau mengajukan lagi sebagai tim nasional..?" Yifan menoleh ke belakang.

Junmyeon menunduk. "Ya.."

Yifan menarik Junmyeon dalam rangkulannya. "Aku tau dari pelatihmu. Performamu tidak begitu baik dan kau terancam gagal kembali tahun ini.."

Junmyeon menautkan jemarinya. Bahunya bergetar karena panik.

Yifan menyadarinya mengusap pundak Junmyeon. Si mungil masih menunduk. "Sudah dua tahun tidak masuk tim nasional, ya..?"

Junmyeon hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Pindah olahraga saja..? mungkin kau berbakat di bidang lain.."

Junmyeon menarik diri dari Yifan. "Pindah.. pindah olahraga..?"

Yifan menaikan sebelah alis nya dengan bibir terkulum. Berdecak sebelum mengeluarkan suara. "Bagaimana kalau renang..?" Tak mendapat tanggapan, Yifan semakin mendesak "Gagal sekali lagi akan sama saja, bukan..? lebih baik pindah olahraga.."

Junmyeon hanya bisa menunduk, memperhatikan ujung sepatunya.

"Aku bisa memasukkanmu ke dalam olahraga apapun yang kau mau.."

Junmyeon mengangkat pandangannya. Berani untuk menatap tepat di manik mata Yifan. "Aku menjadi atlet bukan untuk menyerah.."

"Tapi kau tak menunjukkan perkembangan apapun selama dua tahun.." Yifan berujar tegas kali ini.

"Maaf untuk itu.." Junmyeon membungkuk.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau meminta maaf. Keberadaanmu hanya memenuhi isi kuota pemain, sedangkan kau tak dapat diharapkan.."

Junmyeon mengakat punggungnya. Wajah putih itu memerah. "Selamat malam, _Laoshi_.." Junmyeon melangkah meninggalkan Yifan.

"Terbukti jika kau menjadi atlet untuk menyerah. Hanya dengan tekanan ucapanku saja kau seperti ini.."

Junmyeon berbalik. Dia harus berbicara sebagai seorang atlet bukan pecundang. Dia harus menatap lawan bicaranya untuk membuktikan keyakinan yang dia punya. "Itu urusanku.."

Yifan mendekat dengan langkah pendek. "Kau masih menjadi urusanku.."

Junmyeon tidak menjawab lagi.

Jarak semakin terkikis. Ujung sepatu Yifan bersentuhan dengan milik Junmyeon. Yifan menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Junmyeon. Menunduk untuk berbisik di telinga si muda. "Aku akan menjadi pelatihmu. Rahasiakan ini dari siapapun.." Yifan menjeda disana "Terlebih putraku.."

Yifan menarik diri saat matanya menangkap Sehun dan Chanyeol mendekatinya.

"Baba, bayar.."

"Kemana uang jajanmu..?"

"Untuk yang lain.."

Yifan menatap wajah Junmyeon dan tersenyum tipis. Pria tinggi itu pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon dalam kebingungan di raut wajahnya. Junmyeon segera berbalik, memperhatikan tiga pria tinggi yang sedang berbaris di kasir. Sepasang mata itu hanya memperhatikan Yifan. Tatapannya seolah meminta penjelasan. Kontak mata terjadi antara keduanya, Yifan sekali lagi hanya melemparkan senyum tipis. Tatapan itu terkunci, bahkan ketika Yifan mengatakan seuatu pada Sehun.

Junmyeon masih berdebat dengan pikiran dan hatinya perihal kalimat Yifan.

"Pelatihku. Rahasiakan dari Sehun.." Junmyeon berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung kau mengatakan sesuatu..?" Sehun sudah berada di sampingnya.

Junmyeon menggeleng, mencuri tatapan untuk memandang Yifan. Isyarat dari gerak tubuh Yifan untuk menyuruhnya diam. Junmyeon mengalihkan tatapan pada Sehun. "Aku membeli ini.."

"Bodoh, katakan dari tadi.."

 **Kenapa Junmyeon harus merahasiakan ini dari semua orang..? terlebih dari Sehun.**

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinue**

* * *

 **a/n : maaf ya kalau ini ceritanya ngebingungin. sebenernya juga udah hilang sih feel buat ngelanjutin ini. hehehehhe.. lihat kedepannya aja.**

 **INFO : Umur Yifan itu 40 tahun. Umur Junmyeon 23 tahun. masih bisakan ngebayangin Yifan di umur segitu..? masih seumuran om Jang Hyuk yang main di Voice. Masih muda kok untuk ukuran om om..**


End file.
